


Once or Twice

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Malia and Kira and Ethan and Isaac and the sheriff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Derek Hale/Reader. Reader is Stiles' big sister. She and Derek have been dating for three years. One day, she finds out she's pregnant. But what will Derek say?





	1. Chapter 1

You flushed the toilet and wiped the sweat from your forehead. This stomach bug was just not letting up.

You shakily made your way back to your and Derek’s shared bedroom, climbing back into bed and curling into his side. He instinctively wrapped his arms around you in his sleep and you smiled. You checked your phone. It was almost 5 a.m. Good thing you didn’t have any plans except for hosting the pack for dinner. That gave you all day to rest up.

A few hours later, Derek stirred and pressed a kiss to your temple. You smiled at him.

“You okay? You look a little pale,” he asked with concern.

“Yeah, I think it’s still that stomach bug. Can’t seem to shake it.”

He frowned. “It’s been almost a week, baby. You should go to the doctor.”

You sighed. “You’re probably right. I’ll call and make an appointment.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“No, it’s fine. You missed your run yesterday because of me. I’ll be okay.”

He got dressed in shorts and a tee shirt and gave you a kiss before heading out. You called and made an appointment with your doctor in 45 minutes. Just enough time to take a quick shower and drive to the hospital.

Once there, you got checked in and seen almost immediately. After explaining your symptoms, the doctor decided to do a blood test to be safe.

The results came back pretty fast. You were surprised.

“I asked them to rush it through because I had a suspicion. And the test confirms it. Congratulations, (Y/N). You’re pregnant.”

Your brain pretty much short-circuited. “I’m what now?”

“Pregnant. I’d say about a month along. I’ll go get you set up with an OB/GYN appointment. Excuse me.”

You nodded numbly and stared ahead. “Wait! Please don’t mention this to my dad. He’s gonna freak. I may be 26, but I’m still his little girl.”

The doctor smiled at you. “Not to worry. We take HIPAA very seriously around here. The sheriff will hear nothing from me.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor made you an appointment and sent you off with some prenatal vitamins. Meanwhile, your heart was in your throat as you aimlessly drove around town.

You and Derek had been together for three years. You’d never really discussed the future; the present kept you so busy. You had no idea how Derek was going to react to this.

You parked outside the woods and made your way to the old Hale house. Looking for reassurance, you guessed. As if Derek’s family was somehow still there.

Walking through the door, you admired what was left of the wallpaper. You sighed.

“I know this is crazy, but that’s kind of my life. Talia, Laura, if either of you are still here, I could use some comfort. I’m pregnant. And I am terrified to tell Derek. Just…give me a sign. Please.”

A warm wind blew through the broken windows of the house. You smiled.

“Thank you.”

As you drove away, you felt a bit better, but still not ready to return home. You drove to a neighboring town and found a baby store. Looking at everything made you feel so overwhelmed. There was so much to think about, so much planning you had to do. You placed a hand on your stomach. There was no bump yet, but soon you’d need brand new clothes.

At least you had zero doubts about Derek as a father. He could be gruff and too harsh sometimes, but watching him with the pack all these years made you sure he’d be an amazing dad.

You picked out a cute purple onesie that read ‘I love my daddy’ and paid for it. Returning to your car, you saw that you had three missed calls from Derek. You called him back, knowing he was worrying.

“Hey, Der.”

“(Y/N)? Where are you? I didn’t think the appointment would take this long.”

“It didn’t, I was feeling better so I decided to drive around a bit. I’m sorry, I know I worried you.”

He let out a breath. “Yeah, you did. But it’s okay. You heading home soon? We gotta start making dinner.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll be there in 20. I love you.”

“Love you too. Hurry back.”

You said goodbye and hung up, letting out a sigh. You turned up the radio to drown out your nervousness as you drove home.

Once there, you were greeted by every member of the pack. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden. You set down the unmarked bag by the loft door and gave everybody hugs, asking how they were.

Then you joined Derek in the kitchen. It was Taco Tuesday, and with such a large group, you had a lot of hamburger to brown. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his middle, kissing his shoulder.

“Hey you,” you said.

“Hey, where’d you go today?”

“Just around. Doc gave me some meds that perked me up.”

He turned in your arms. “I’d say so, you’re practically glowing.”

You laughed nervously. “Why thank you.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed at you. “What’s going on? Your heart is racing.”

“Nothing, I swear. Let’s just say I’m excited for when everyone goes home.”

Derek smirked. “Oh yeah?”

You grabbed his ass and squeezed. “Yeah.”

“Oh my god, my eyes!” Stiles shouted, seeing your intimate position.

You laughed at your little brother. “Shut up, Stiles.” You kissed Derek long and slow, just to torment Stiles.

“That. Is. Disgusting.” Stiles walked away.

You put your head on Derek’s chest and snickered. “That never gets old.”

“Hey, what’s this?” you heard Lydia’s voice ask.

Your eyes widened. Oh no.

You ran to the loft door, but you were too late. Lydia held up the onesie for everyone to see.

“Whose bag is that?” Derek asked.

Meekly, you raised your hand.

Derek walked to Lydia and took the onesie from her, looking it over. “Wait. Does this mean-”

“Um. Yeah? I was gonna wait until later to tell you.” You bit your lip.

Stiles glanced between you two. “Wait, so you’re-” He put his hands on his head. “Oh my god.”

Derek was staring at you wordlessly.

You moved toward him. “Derek? Please say something.”

He stalked to you, grabbed you and twirled you in the air. Setting you down, you could see he was smiling. You smiled back.

“We’re having a baby,” he stated.

You nodded.

“We’re gonna be parents?”

“Yeah, Derek, we are. Is that okay?”

“Is that-” He laughed at you. “Baby, that is more than okay. That is…absolutely amazing.”

You were starting to tear up now. “Really?”

“Really.” He hugged you tightly, kissing your hair.

You were fully crying by then. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Listen, I’ve been waiting to do this, but I think now is the perfect time.” He dug in his pocket and then knelt in front of you, holding a small velvet box. You gasped. “(Y/N) Stilinski, you have been driving me crazy since I first met you. Your smile lights up my life, your spirit keeps me going. And now we’re having a baby. And I want to do that with you as my wife. Will you marry me?”

You sobbed and nodded. He put the ring on your finger and stood up to kiss you. The pack surrounding you clapped and cheered.

“It is about damn time!” Lydia declared. “I hope you know that I’ll be planning the ceremony.”

You laughed. “Of course, Lydia, we wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Stiles approached you, hands in his pockets. “I don’t even know what to say. I’m gonna be an uncle,” he said in awe.

“Correction, you’re going to be the best uncle ever. Now give me a hug, dork.”

You two hugged and he whispered a congratulations in your ear. One by one, your wonderful group of friends – your family, really – came up to you, giving you hugs and words of encouragement.

After everything settled down, you rejoined Derek who had returned to the kitchen to save the meat from burning.

“So you’re really happy?” you asked him.

“Of course I am, did you think I wouldn’t be?” he replied.

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought that…I mean, our lives, they’re not exactly safe. This isn’t the best time or place to have a baby.”

He hummed and nodded. “You’ve got a point. But we have that entire group of people out there ready to protect you and our baby. We’ll make it work.”

“Have I told you how very much I adore you?”

He smirked. “Once or twice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, no one asked for it, but here's another chapter. I guess this is gonna be a series of one shots? LMAO I have no control over my life. I just write what the voices tell me to. Anyway, enjoy!

By the time you were four months along, you were completely miserable. Your back hurt, you were still frequently nauseous, and sleeping was difficult if not impossible.

The entire pack was helping you out. Lydia, Kira and Malia had taken you shopping for maternity clothes. Every type of food you craved was always stocked. And your dad and brother?

Well, they barely left you alone.

Your dad had cried when you told him. He’d hugged you for five minutes straight, then made Derek swear on his life to protect you and the baby.

“Sir, I made that promise to her a long time ago. It still stands. I would die for them,” Derek had told him.

They’d shaken hands and then, surprisingly, your dad had hugged Derek too. Which sent you into tears; stupid hormones.

Now, he, Stiles and Derek waited on you hand and foot. It was endearing, if a little much at times.

Today, though, was about you and Derek. You had an ultrasound to hopefully find out the gender. You were both waiting anxiously in the doctor’s office, you on the table, Derek right next to you holding your hand.

“I’m nervous, not gonna lie,” you told your fiancé.

“Why are you nervous? Everything’s been fine so far.” Derek kissed your hand.

“I don’t know. Things just never go well for us. I’m scared something’s going to happen.”

“Hey. I got you, okay? The whole pack does. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

You chuckled nervously. “Famous last words, Hale.”

The doctor entered and smiled at you. “Ready?”

You nodded and laid back. She lifted your shirt, exposing your bump, and squirted some gel on it. She moved the wand across, searching for your baby.

“Good, strong heartbeat,” she said, eyeing the screen.

You exhaled in relief. Derek squeezed your hand.

“And you two are wanting to know the gender?” the doctor asked.

“Yes please,” you replied.

“From what I’m seeing here, or rather not seeing, congratulations. It’s a girl!”

You immediately began tearing up and turned to Derek. “We’re having a little girl.”

He broke into a grin. “We’re having a daughter.”

The doctor cleaned up your abdomen. “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.”

“Lydia is going to freak,” you said, laughing.

“I feel like they’re all going to be even more protective now,” Derek mused.

“Probably. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Can we name her Claudia? After my mom?”

Derek smiled softly at you. “Of course we can, baby.” He kissed your forehead.

“Thank you. I figure we can name the next girl Talia.”

His eyebrows rose. “The next girl, huh?”

“Didn’t I mention? I want four.” You winked at him.

He chuckled warmly. “Our own little pack.”

“That’s the plan. Let’s go home and tell everybody.”

That night, you had planned a little pack party. Melissa and your dad would even be there. Everything was covered in pink and blue. Lydia had helped decorate, of course. All the girls were there, and wouldn’t stop bugging you to tell them.

“Oh come on, (Y/N)! Please!” Kira begged.

“Nope! You’ll find out when the whole pack does!” 

You continued to arrange plates of food, ignoring their pleas with a grin. You were so excited. You had ordered the cake with pink and purple frosting and hidden it well. Now you just had to wait for everyone to arrive.

They slowly trickled in, most bringing gifts wrapped in the color they thought matched the baby’s gender. Lydia, Aiden, and Scott were definitely right. Your dad gave you a tight squeeze when he and Stiles got there.

“Hey, Dad,” you said, hugging him back.

“How you doing, honey?” he asked, pulling away.

“I’m okay. Still struggling a little, but everyone has been amazing.”

“Good. I’m happy you have so many people here for you.”

You looked around at your family and smiled. “Me too.”

Everyone ate and chatted for a bit, until you decided you were ready. You and Derek stood together and he whistled to get everybody’s attention. You set the cake box on a little table in front of you.

“Thank you all so much for coming. I know you’re all dying to know, so let’s get to the main event!” you announced.

You and Derek smiled at each other before opening the cake box together. The loft erupted into cheers.

“I knew it!” Lydia cried.

Stiles came up to you first. “I’m gonna have a niece?”

“You sure are, kid. Excited?” you asked.

He smiled widely. “You have no idea!” He hugged you tightly.

Your dad approached you too. “Listen, Dad, I hope it’s okay…we decided to name her Claudia.”

Your dad got choked up at that. “Really?”

You nodded, fighting back tears of your own. “Really.”

“That’s…oh, just hug me again.”

You laughed and hugged your dad again, letting his tears wet your shoulder. You parted and you looked at Stiles, who was trying not to cry. “You okay, little bro?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good, it’s just…I think it’s perfect.”

You hugged him tightly. The pack gathered around you, giving you hugs and congratulations. It was such a wonderful moment.

But you had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. Like something was coming that none of you were prepared for. After all, in Beacon Hills, things rarely stayed so calm and normal.

You sighed, deciding not to ruin the party. Besides, you were probably just worrying for no reason.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain says write, I write. So here, have one more for the night.

Months later, as you were about ready to pop, your bad feeling proved to be an omen. A new pack had arrived, intent on challenging Scott, the true alpha. Apparently, they also knew the Hales, and there was no love lost there.

Their alpha, a short blonde named Brooke, particularly hated Derek. He confessed to you that she had come on to him in high school, and he had turned her down cold. Now, it seemed, she was out for blood.

She happened to catch you unawares, in daylight, just as you had finished some grocery shopping. Aiden and Ethan should have been there with you, but they had been caught up in fighting off the other pack. Derek, your dad, and Stiles had promised to come shopping with you, but you hadn’t wanted to wait. As if you couldn’t do something so simple by yourself.

Brooke approached you as you were loading the car. “So it’s true.”

You stood up and looked at her, hand on your stomach. “Brooke, I’m assuming?”

“Afraid so. And you’re what, his mate?” she spat.

“Fiancée,” you told her, showing her the ring.

Brooke scoffed. “How sweet. And yet, he left you here all alone. Not a smart idea.”

“They’re on their way. Should be here any minute.” You refused to show her any fear.

“I only need a minute to rip that cub out of you and kill you both, honey,” she replied, flashing her red eyes.

You began backing away, holding your keys between your fingers, ready to fight if you had to. Luckily, your dad’s cruiser pulled up, Stiles in the passenger seat, Derek following shortly in his sports car.

“Get away from her!” Stiles yelled, holding his bat.

Your dad aimed his gun at Brooke. “Don’t do it.”

Derek stood in front of you, growling at Brooke. “You’re not gonna touch her. Not now, not ever.”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Fine. Party poopers. I’ll see you later, honey.” She winked at you and walked off.

You breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, guys. I should have just waited inside for you.”

Derek turned to you, holding your face in his hands. “Are you okay?”

“No,” you said weakly, trying not to cry.

“Derek, get her back to the loft and keep her there. She’s too vulnerable right now. You take care of my daughter, got it?” your dad told him seriously.

“Yes, sir.” Derek led you to his car, telling Stiles to drive yours back.

You sniffled, buckling yourself in. Derek got in the driver’s seat and clenched the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry, Derek.”

He sighed and looked over at you. “Baby, it’s okay. Yes, you should have waited. But I understand you’ve been feeling helpless. I think your dad is right, though. This close to your due date, I think you should stay in the loft as much as possible.”

You nodded. “I get it. You’re right.” You grabbed his hand as he began to drive.

He squeezed your hand. “You know it would kill me if anything happened to you, right?”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Back at the loft, Ethan and Aiden were getting patched up. This pack was no joke. Derek told everyone what had happened. The twins started apologizing, but you cut them off.

“Guys, it’s okay. You were doing something important. And my dumb ass should have waited inside for Derek and Dad and Stiles. This one is on me.”

“Until Claudia is ready, (Y/N) is staying in the loft. I want at least three of us here at all times. At least one wolf. Is that understood?” Derek asked his pack.

They all nodded. Derek led you to your bedroom. He helped you dress in pajamas and you both laid down. You joined Derek’s hand on your stomach.

Derek sighed. “I feel like I jinxed us. Those famous last words at the ultrasound when we found out it was a girl?”

“You didn’t jinx us. Something was bound to happen in the span of nine months. We live in Beacon Hills, Der.” 

“I guess I hoped this time we’d be lucky for once.”

“We kinda were. We’ve had months of quiet. Hopefully, you guys can take down this new pack soon.”

You both heard a commotion and rushed into the living room. Stiles had just arrived, and he was gasping for breath.

“Brooke…she…she followed me. I didn’t notice until it was too late, I’m so sorry,” he panted.

“Shit,” Derek muttered. “Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, get her out of here!”

“Too late, Derek,” said a singsong voice.

The pack gathered around you, growling and snarling at the intruders. Brooke and her pack, six other wolves, stood at the entryway of the loft. 

“Leave, now, and maybe we won’t kill all of you,” Scott ordered them, flashing his eyes.

“Hmmm,” Brooke said, pretending to consider it. “Nah, I think we’ll be doing the killing tonight.”

Lydia, Kira and Malia grabbed you and ran to your bedroom as the fighting began. They set you on your bed and you felt a wetness between your legs.

You looked up at them in horror. “I think I’m in labor.”

“It’s the stress. Lay down and just breathe,” Lydia told you, immediately taking control of the situation.

You did as she said, your first contraction hitting. You could hear breaking glass and cries of pain in the living room. You just hoped your pack was winning. Gunshots told you your dad had arrived.

“Malia, Kira, they need you. Go. Send Stiles and my dad in,” you gasped out.

“We can’t leave you in here!” Kira cried.

“You can stand outside the door and fight them off. Just go!”

They finally left after a bit more coaxing. Lydia began timing your contractions. Stiles and your dad came in, both a little roughed up, but generally okay.

“Guys, we have a problem. The baby is coming. Pretty quickly, judging by the time between her contractions,” Lydia told them.

“Crap. Okay.” Stiles sat on the empty side of the bed and grabbed your left hand. “Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, okay?”

You grit your teeth and nodded. Your dad knelt by your right side and brushed the hair off your forehead.

“How long between?” he asked Lydia, eyes not leaving you.

“Five minutes. (Y/N), can I check your dilation?” Lydia asked you.

“Yes,” you managed to get out as your last contraction ended.

She covered your legs with the blanket and helped you pull off your pajama pants and underwear. She grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight to get a better look. “All right, looks like you’re at about four centimeters. Even with the stress, this shouldn’t be going so fast. I’m thinking it’s a werewolf thing.”

“Lucky me. At least it’ll be over soon.”

They all helped you through the pain as the fighting continued. As you passed eight centimeters, the door burst open, Kira and Malia flying through it. They rushed back out to fight off whoever was trying to get in, but Brooke managed to slip past them.

“Hey, honey. Wow, look at you! Ready to pop!”

Your dad and Stiles ran at her, but she threw them to the side easily. Lydia did what she could, but Brooke choked her until she passed out. You were now alone, giving birth in front of a woman who wanted you and your child dead.

“You have no idea how much I’m looking forward to this,” she said, waving her claws at you.

You could hear Derek screaming your name. “Please, just let me have the baby. Kill me if you want, just don’t hurt her.”

“Let me tell you a secret. I’m going to kill you. I’m going to rip your baby out of you. And I’m going to take it. She’ll be raised by my pack, raised to hate the Hales and your precious true alpha, and one day, we’ll come back to Beacon Hills. And she will kill Derek, without a thought. Because I will be her mother. She’ll never know your name. I’m going to take everything Derek loves from him and leave him broken.”

With that, she plunged her claws into your chest. You screamed, the act forcing you to bear down and give birth to your daughter as you lay dying. Through the ringing in your ears, you could hear her crying.

Your vision blurred as Derek and the rest of the pack came into the room, growling when they saw what Brooke had done. Malia and Kira pushed themselves up and joined the pack in tearing Brooke apart. Derek came to you, tears in his eyes.

“Baby, you did it. She’s here, she’s okay. Please, stay with me,” he begged you.

You touched his face, feeling yourself slipping away. The last thing you felt was a sharp pain in your wrist as your world went black.

You woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. You could hear voices in the living room. You could hear them so clearly.

“The bite didn’t kill her, so it’s just a matter of time until she wakes up,” Isaac said reassuringly.

“I know, I just…we came so close to losing her. And she didn’t ask for this,” Derek replied.

“Hey, you saved my sister’s life. And if that means being a wolf and getting to raise her daughter, I know she’s gonna be grateful. Hell, I’m grateful,” Stiles told him. You heard him slap Derek on the shoulder.

You got out of bed slowly, marveling at how well you could see in the dark. So this is what it was like.

You walked through the doorway, your broken door hanging off its hinges. “Hey.”

Everyone looked at you in relief. Your dad was first to envelop you in a hug.

“I thought I was gonna lose you, kid,” he said, choking up.

“I did too. But I’m okay, Dad. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Stiles was next, crushing you in a hug as he tried not to sob.

You rubbed his back. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m okay, Stiles.”

The hug lasted a moment longer before Derek approached you. You could see unshed tears in his eyes as he took you in, his heart pounding. He put his forehead to yours and his hands on your cheeks, closing his eyes and breathing you in. You wrapped your hands around his wrists and did the same, enjoying how much more of him you could smell. You suddenly heard a cry and pulled back.

“Can I see her?” you asked in a small voice.

Derek nodded and told you to sit on the couch. He brought you a small bundle and handed it to you. You looked down at your daughter’s face, red from crying. But so beautiful.

“Hi, Claudia. I’m your mommy.” Tears rolled down your face as you rocked her. “I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

Derek sat next to you and you smiled at him.

“Derek, look what we did,” you said happily.

“Yeah. We did it. She’s here. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

And with your daughter in your arms, you actually believed him.


End file.
